


For Lissy

by Shidoni8



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shidoni8/pseuds/Shidoni8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange noise from space makes a boring alpha shift much more interesting for Spock and Jim who are busy flirting via their bonded mind link. Mature for sex mention, but not even close to explicit. Mostly cute/sappy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Lissy

James Tiberius Kirk was slouched down so far in his captain’s chair, it felt as though he’d become one with it. Nearing the end of the most singularly boring alpha shift he’d ever endured, he had only five minutes left before he could go back to his quarters and play chess with Spock. Jim glanced toward Spock, the green blooded, half Vulcan, currently leaning just so over his science-y equipment and displaying the most singularly fine behind that ever graced Starfleet.  
‘I am dying to get back to my quarters and play chess with you,’ he thought along the fine link, like a silk rope, which tied their minds together through their bond.  
‘I assume that you are using chess as an innuendo for sexual intercourse.’ Spock’s thought, when it reached Jim, carried tones of warmth and a playful sarcasm that Jim had never thought a Vulcan capable of before he’d bonded to Spock.  
‘Yep.’  
“Captain, I’m hearing a strange noise…” Nyota unintentionally interrupted their telepathic flirting. “It’s not on any subspace frequency, it appears to be organic in origin.”  
“Open the channel, Uhura, let’s hear it.”  
“‘OooooooeooooOOOooOoooooooEeeeeeeeeooooooo…”’  
“Well that’s different,” Jim said, perking up for the first time in hours. “Make sure you’re recording that. And Spock, scan for the origin of the sound. See if you can get it on the viewscreen.”  
“Scanning…”  
A moment later, the most absolutely wondrous sight filled the screen in front of them. It was massive in size, a deep midnight blue, and had a huge eye as black as the space between the stars.  
Spock broke the awed silence that had fallen on the bridge, “It appears to be an organic, free-floating, lifeform. Scanners measure a large amount of radiation, suggesting that the creature feeds off of solar and gamma radiation from stars. There appears to be no means of movement or propulsion, thus the coloration for camouflage, though there is no known creature that could possibly be a predator for an organism of this scale.”  
The captain heard only speculative curiosity in Spock’s voice, but through their link he could feel the thrum of Spock’s emotions, astonished and something a little like reverence.  
‘You like this space whale, don’t you?’ he wanted to know more.  
‘To see such a remarkable and novel organism is… something like your old human religion’s blessings… miracles…’ Spock’s mind was overcome with regard for the creature, he could hardly think straight. The only time Jim noticed this kind of disconnected thinking was right after he and Spock had given and received spectacularly, literally mind-blowing orgasms while mind-melding.  
“Well,” said the captain cheerily, popping up from his chair, “My shift is over. Uhura, keep recording those sounds coming from the space whale. Spock, get as many readings on the whale as you can. Meet me in one hour to report findings.”  
As he left the bridge he felt a small amount of suspicion coming from Spock, but carefully, using techniques he’d learned in meditation, blocked out any thoughts of his plans from making their way to Spock.

B

After the prescribed hour of measuring and recording every facet of the new organism, Spock sent out a mental query to ascertain where the captain wanted to meet for the debriefing. He’d been uncertain of Jim’s intentions as he’d disappeared quickly once alpha shift was over and Spock had needed to remain on the bridge for the duration of beta shift.  
‘My quarters,’ was the only reply he got from his t’hy’la, and Spock was instantly certain that Jim was hiding something from him.  
When he got to the captain’s quarters, the room was completely empty. The screen of the computer was turned toward the door and Spock all but hurried closer to the image in his haste to see Jim, in his favorite yellow, pressurized space suit, pressed up against the side of the massive organism, right next to its eye. The eye was as big in diameter as Jim was tall, and, impossibly, blacker than a black hole.  
‘Don’t panic,’ Jim thought, sending calming feelings toward Spock, ‘just open your mind. Use me as the conduit.’  
‘Why?’  
‘Well I was bored and wanted to go for a spacewalk, and you wanted to talk to the whale, so this way we both get what we want, love.’  
When Spock sat at the desk and opened his mind, following the steely silk path to Jim’s mind and out through his fingertips into the mind of the new creature, he couldn't help but let some of the immense love he felt for his strange and daring human seep out through his communications with the ancient animal. The “whale” was one of the few remaining members of an ancient race of creatures who had stood the test of time, floating through space, wise because they were so free from terrestrial cares. They’d observed many races, civilizations that’d come and gone through the inky blackness of the void between stars. In all that time, said the whale, they’d never felt such a love as that between the two small creatures they were now speaking with. Jim laughed. Spock, overcome with emotion, could only agree.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally cannot associate you with anything but space whales, so here's your fic present for being a wonderful friend and mutual follow!


End file.
